


Desire

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: When a familiar face shows up at Granny’s, Emma decides to finally put an end to the dry spell she’s been going through.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	Desire

The day had been hard, and even her favorite drink wasn’t giving Emma much comfort. Her inner muscles clenched at the familiar emptiness inside, and Emma caught herself thinking of what she has been missing. Long gone were the days when she banged bad boys in clubs, knowing she would never see them again. Apparently the path of The Savior didn’t involve blowing some steam off in casual hook-ups, and anyway, she wasn’t _that_ person anymore.

When she casually raised her head at the sound of the door opening, Emma found herself intrigued as she saw the familiar face of the newest patron. Dark-haired and tall, he was wearing a long black coat and a thick scarf to cover up the scar on his neck. Jefferson. Emma hadn’t seen him since he was thrown out the window of his own house, but she remembered him well. She also seemed to recall a weird sense of connection she felt when they spoke of things that united them, two lonely people desperate for hope and new chances with their children. There was also a hint of daringness and danger to him that she couldn’t help but be excited about, and Emma shivered at the thought that maybe, just maybe, she could get something out of his new appearance in her life.

She finished her drink and decided to take a chance. By the time she did that, Jefferson was already seated by a table, a cup of tea in front of him.

“Didn’t expect to see you around,” Emma spoke up as she approached him.

Jefferson raised his head, apparently only noticing her now.

“Ms. Swan?” he wondered. “Been a long time.”

“Sure has been. You’re not usually the type to come to Granny’s, I suppose.” She’s been spending a fair amount of time here since her arrival, and he’s never showed up during her visits.

“You suppose right,” Jefferson nodded slightly.

“Then why are you here now, may I ask?”

“What, are you suspecting me for some crazy plans?” Jefferson gave her a mysterious grin.

“I’m just being curious, that’s all,” Emma continued.

Jefferson smirked slightly at her. “I’m just lonely.”

“What about your daughter?” Emma couldn’t help a flash of useless worry that this man she barely knew might have missed out on his happy ending. “Henry told me you were reunited.”

“Yes, we are. She’s gone to a sleepover with a friend, and so tonight I’m alone again.”

“Must be tough, so many years in isolation in that place and then again, even if it’s just for one night,” Emma said, feeling that strange connection again.

“You got me.” Jefferson answered in a neutral tone.

“Need company?” Emma offered.

“You mean…?”

“For a drink?”

“Sure.”

She sat in front of him and ordered another drink, and they spent an indeterminable amount of time talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Listening to Jefferson was pretty interesting, his fragmentary tales of old adventures in the Enchanted Forest told in a fairly engaging manner, but what was getting Emma most excited was the way her body reacted to the man’s proximity. _This could really lead somewhere_ , Emma thought to herself, and it was a pleasant thought.

“Do you wanna continue our acquaintanceship in your place?” Emma asked after deciding she’s had enough chitchatting.

“Why not,” Jefferson rose up, and they quickly made their way to her car. They didn’t speak during the journey, and Emma felt entirely comfortable about that.

Jefferson’s mansion looked the same as she remembered, and there was nothing surprising, since things didn’t change with the curse gone like people did.

“Tea, anything?” Jefferson asked politely once the pair were inside.

“Only you,” Emma answered, coming up closer and planting a kiss on his lips. “Bedroom?”

Jefferson nodded and led the way to the further room. It was in black and white color palette, dimly lit by a large lamp Jefferson turned on when they entered, and fit its owner as much as the mood of what they were about to do.

“You know this is a one-time thing, right?” Emma wondered as she took off her red jacket and placed it on the chair.

“Don’t need anything else,” Jefferson assured, making quick work of discarding his coat. They dropped their shirts and boots pretty much simultaneously, then their pants. Wearing nothing but her underwear, Emma climbed into the bed and invited its owner to join, waving a finger at him.

“Right here,” Jefferson said as he climbed on top of her and kissed her hard. Emma responded, threading her fingers in his thick hair. He kept the scarf on his neck, and Emma enjoyed the way the fabric felt against her exposed skin. Jefferson’s kisses were hot and quick as he made a path all over her neck, her collarbones, the swell of her breasts. Emma realized he hardly knew how to unclasp a modern-day bra, so she did it for him, and once her breasts were free Jefferson’s hungry mouth was on them, licking and sucking the hardened nipples in turns. He kept both hands on her breasts while his mouth made a trail downwards, then dropped his hands lower to rid her of her underpants, and Emma raised herself up to help him. Once she was naked, Jefferson’s mouth was between her thighs and he licked and kissed everything he could reach, leading Emma to unrestricted moans and grunts of absolute pleasure.

“You taste so good,” Jefferson spoke as he thrust a digit into her opening, and Emma felt herself clench around it. “So good,” he continued as he gently moved his finger inside, then started sucking her clit.

“Ah!” Emma felt her whole body preparing for an imminent release. When Jefferson thrust in a second finger and crooked both to reach her special spot inside, Emma felt a powerful orgasm build within her in seconds, and then it exploded, making her release a combination of a gasp and a moan as she finished.

“Good girl,” Jefferson praised, and Emma smiled at him as she came down from the height.

“Are you a good boy?” she asked playfully, sitting up to push him to lie on his back. “Let’s see.”

She pulled off his underwear and licked her lips at the sight of his rather impressive manhood. She then wrapped her hand around it and gave the head an experimental lick.

Jefferson’s grunt was just the response Emma anticipated, and she grinned before taking him partially inside her mouth.

“Nice,” she confessed. “Wait here.”

Jefferson watched in apparent surprise as Emma got off the bed to fish out a condom out of her pocket. She had taken it from her car before getting out of it, rightfully suspicious one was unlikely to be found in this building.

“Like this,” she instructed, rolling the latex onto Jefferson’s thick length. “For safety.”

“Alright,” Jefferson agreed. Emma promptly straddled him and took him in hand to guide inside. She gasped loud as the tip nudged in, then quickly slid down the entire length. The stretch was magnificent, and it was exactly what she had been missing.

“Yes!” Emma found herself screaming at the fact, and then rose up again just to sink down fast. This wasn’t anything sweet and romantic, she knew that and didn’t need anything different. She fucked him hard and fast, and soon began rubbing her clit in search of her next climax.

“Let me,” Jefferson asked, placing his right hand next to hers. She allowed him, and the swift circles of his finger on her sensitive spot were fast to bring her release. With a loud grunt, she came even harder than before, and immediately felt Jefferson follow as his hips lifted off the bed and his cock twitched inside her.

“Ah,” she gasped in satisfaction as she climbed off him and settled on the bed by his side. “That was really good.”

“Yeah,” Jefferson agreed. “Stay the night?”

“Sure,” she shrugged. “I’ll be gone in the morning.” She fell asleep happy and satisfied – for once.


End file.
